Disabled Love
by Tigerfern
Summary: Jayfeather's friendship with Briarlight grows, and he encourages her. As they grow close, many tragic things happen, and it's Briarlight's turn to comfort him. When they realize they love each other, they don't realize that one cat will ruin it all...
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own warriors or Breezepelt. I only own any kits/cats I come up with. Here is an apprentice I added: **

**Hoverpaw~ Black she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.  
><strong>

(Breezepelt POV)

I twitched my and ears and swished my tail. Biting my lip, I retorted, "You're some excuse for a warrior! You ran off with that rag of medicine cat fur! Why don't you go run over there and get her pregnant again!"

Crowfeather flattened his ears and hissed, "That has nothing to do with this Breezepelt! Don't tell me how to mentor my apprentice!"

Meanwhile, Hoverpaw crouched down beside me, her ears back and eyes wide. My father, Crowfeather, had scolded her for accidentally sitting on a piece of prey, saying good warriors didn't make their clanmates suffer for their clumsiness. I hated hearing him tell her about good warriors! How dare him!

We were standing in the center of camp, our fur bristling and cats all around watching questioningly, some looking slightly excited. Me and Crowfeather constantly argued. I made sure to remark something rude whenever I saw him and most times he replied.

"You have some problems," I started again, "Trying to tell other cats about being 'good warriors!'"

He showed his teeth and growled, "Breezepelt, you aren't her mentor, so you will not discipline her. That is my job." He lay his fur down flat. "You will respect that," He added calmly, staring down at me.

Suddenly, Hoverpaw stood up hesitantly. "I wish Breezepelt was." She whispered softly. There was complete silence in Crowfeather and he stared at her blankly. She had only been apprenticed the day before, and Crowfeather already took out his angst and worries on her. I hated seeing the young cat being treated that way. I had developed a friendship with her when we first found her, abandoned. She was four moons old. By the time she was ready to become an apprentice, we were closely bonded. But Onestar still chose Crowfeather! I smirked, but the memory made me dig my claws deep into the grass.

The moon was high in the sky, and stars glittered above us. Hoverpaw looked around quickly and whimpered, "May I please go to sleep?"

"NO! You must learn to be punished for wrong doing, idiot!" Crowfeather snapped at her. She ducked down and whimpered.

Enraged, I struck a harsh blow on Crowfeather's face and cooed to the frightened apprentice, "Go on."

She hopped up and ran straight to the moss-hole, a hole which the clan had dug to hold moss in. She grabbed some out and formed a nest under the sky. Crowfeather was too stunned to do anything, and I spun around and bounded over the rise out of camp.

Dark thoughts floated in my mind. I kept running. There was another thing I needed time to think about. I needed to think about finally starting my plans for revenge. Tigerstar had told me that I was ready to face almost any cat. When I asked him about Lionblaze, he didn't answer. But I was sure I could destroy him.

Who would I get rid of first though? Killing Crowfeather would be the trickiest, so I would get him over with soon as possible, but I still needed ideas for everyone else. There was Leafpool, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze. "I'll save that defenseless blind fool for last," I scoffed, "It will be kind of like a break!" I snickered softly to myself.

Aha! A good way to get to Leafpool would be to kill Crowfeather first...Yes, yes! The plan slowly started forming in my mind. But I didn't just have a normal plan to kill them, it would be a show! It would definitely keep me entertained.

I swung my head up and laughed into the sky, "They'll never know what hit them!"

**I know it was short but...it's a prologue! Please review! :3**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own warriors. I only own any kits/cats I come up with during the story. So far there is only one, and I have decided to take one of my reviewers advice and change her name. So this is Hoverpaw with her new name:**

**Skypaw~ Black she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. *spoiler: Her warrior name will be Skyheart* **

(Briarlight's POV)

I felt shimmering grass brush my brown fur as I crouched down, an unsuspecting mouse waiting to be eaten in front of me. I leaped up and bounded after it as it skittered away. I didn't want to hunt it, only chase it through the beautiful green meadow.

My legs pulsed with everlasting energy and I felt adrenaline pumping all throughout my body. Butterflies flew all around, landing on my pelt for a few moments before flying away to nurse on a flower.

I batted at one that seemed to be leading me somewhere. It twisted around and flew in a different direction. I followed it, forgetting about the small, plump mouse. I leaped into the air, my strong hind legs sending me up and I trapped the butterfly in my outstretched paws, holding it delicately.

I landed on the ground and rolled onto my back. I felt joy rise in my throat as I released my paws and watched the rainbow creature fly far away into the sky. I closed my eyes, feeling the flowers around me as they brushed against my sides.

When I opened my eyes I wasn't in the meadow. I was in a cave smelling of herbs with a grumpy medicine cat sleeping by the entrance. I moved my shoulders, feeling like they signaled the end of my body. But I knew my wonderful dream had ended.

I sighed and pushed the part of my body I could still feel up, supporting it with my front paws. I dragged myself to a pile of neatly stacked herbs, getting ready to sort them.

I picked up the first tansy stem carefully with one paw, and laid it gently down beside the pile, it would start it's own pile.

"What are you doing?" I heard a voice yawn behind me.

I turned my head back, my fur bristling in surprise, "I thought you were sleeping," I meowed, scuffing my fore paws.

Jayfeather blinked, "No, the grumpy medicine cat wasn't sleeping," He laughed.

I lay back my fur, but sometimes I hated how he could seem to read my mind, "Why do you always do that?" I muttered.

"Do what," he asked innocently, "I'm just a little old blind medicine cat."

I purred, "You aren't old!"

"I sure feel like it," He grunted. He pulled himself up from his nest and licked his chest quickly. I narrowed my eyes at him then turned back to the herbs.

I heard him pad over to me and I flicked my ear in acknowledgement. He lay down his paw to pick up an herb, and without noticing it was there, I lay my paw down on top of his, expecting to find a leaf, not a furry gray paw.

I felt his shoot out straight from under mine, but he didn't say anything. I picked up the herb quickly.

Soon, we finished sorting the herbs and he faced me, "You must be hungry."

I nodded, "I'll going to get some prey," I meowed.

I dragged myself by my fore paws through the den, and out into the clearing. The sunshine made me blink, and I felt sympathetic glances at me. Millie rushed over to me and I inwardly groaned.

"Is Jayfeather pushing you too hard," She pressed, checking over me, "You look tired, maybe I should get you some prey."

I pushed her away lightly, "Mom, I'm fine! Jayfeather is helping me, and I'm getting better," I snapped, "Pay more attention to Bumblestripe and Blossomtail! I don't need to be examined by you every few seconds!"

She gaped slightly and pelted into the medicine den. _STOP Bothering Jayfeather! _I wanted to yowl out. My fur bristled, and I knew my mother would be worrying about me forever. I just wished she wouldn't. Didn't she trust Jayfeather?

I dragged myself to the fresh kill pile and looked around it. A plump vole stuck out and I thought of Jayfeather. I picked it up with my teeth gently, not wanting to ruin it. I turned again, dragging myself to the medicine den.

I waited at the entrance when I heard Millie's voice, "Are you sure she is getting better? She doesn't _look _any different." I bit my lip at her reference to his blindness. I saw Jayfeather was about to retort.

"Mom, all you're doing is causing trouble," I growled, "I'm fine! Stop insulting him! It's not his fault I was disabled, so don't pick on his disability!"

She swung around and hissed, "Don't talk to me like that!"

"Don't talk to the medicine cat like that!" I shot back.

She twitched her eyes and stormed past me, fur twice her normal size. Jayfeather looked stunned, "You didn't have to defend me," he meowed quietly.

I dragged the prey I had dropped to back in front o me and picked it up. I dragged over to Jayfeather and dropped it at his paws, "You wanna share?"

He blinked and nodded. We crouched down and I took the first bite. We both finished it soon, then I lay on my side, starting to clean myself. I longed to go out and share tongues with some cat, it was too hard cleaning myself, I couldn't reach everywhere!

"You need help? We ate together anyway, so I guess we should share tongues," Jayfeather suggested tentatively.

"Oh, yeah, sure," I meowed slightly surprised.

He scooted closer and lay down beside me. He started to groom my fur softly, and I groomed him. The feel of his tongue sent shivers through my body. I held back a purr, I don't know why it even tried to come out. Why would I purr?

"Briarlight," Jayfeather meowed.

"Yes?" I asked, my heart pulsing rapidly. I don't know why it did.

**YAY! Cliff hanger, lol. :D Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own warriors. I only own any kits/cats I may come up with during the story. So far, they are:**

**Skypaw~ Black she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.**

(Breezepelt's POV)

I kicked the ground, narrowing my eyes, "Why do I have to take CROWFEATHER?"

Crowfeather blinked at me, but I ignored it.

"Because," Ashfoot growled, "I'm deputy and I told you to," she added, "now go!"

I was taking a hunting patrol with Crowfeather and Whitetail. I lashed my tail and spun around, "Come on," I hissed.

Whitetail tilted her head, but followed me. Then a plan formulated in my head and I smirked to myself.

When we had hunted the prey and dropped it into the fresh kill pile, I turned to my..._father._ "Crowfeather," I meowed, "I need to talk to you...privately."

He narrowed his eyes, but nodded. I led the way out of camp. We padded along the moor, "Let's go to the lake," I decided.

By the time we had reached the lake in stony silence, the whole plan had hatched.

I turned to Crowfeather and smirked. "Oh, you don't know how much I've been waiting for this," I whispered.

"Alright, get on with it," he meowed impatiently, shifting his paws, "I haven't all day."

"You're right," I mewed quietly, "this is it."

"What do you mean?" His ears flicked straight up and his whiskers twitched, "Breezepelt?"

I yowled loudly and barreled into him. The breath was knocked out of him and he fell on his back in surprise. I lunged on him and smirked into his face, "Goodbye, traitor." I bit deeply into his neck, and dug my claws into him. He make gurgling sounds and fell still, "Goodbye," I whispered.

(Jayfeather's POV)

I separated from Briarlight and pictured her sleek brown fur in my mind. For no particular reason, I longed to blink and see her smiling at me. I wanted to know she was happy.

"Let's take a walk," I suddenly meowed.

I felt surprise waft from her and she mewed, "Okay." I stood up and she sat up, her legs spread out next to her. I heard her shuffling around.

"Let's go," I meowed again, walking to the entrance. She dragged herself behind me and I padded out of the den. I walked up to Lionblaze who was chatting to Cinderheart by the fresh kill pile.

I nodded to him and continued on. As we walked out through the thorn tunnel and into the fresh bright forest, I realized Briarlight was struggling. I turned and sniffed her out. She was behind me, holding herself up on her paws.

I blinked and lay my tail on her shoulder, "We'll find somewhere to rest and then do your exercises," I reassure her.

"Okay, could we go to Windclan border? I love the river there," she meowed.

"Of course," I answered.

I got an idea and padded next to her. I used my right hind leg and wrapped it around her left hind leg. Like I thought, I was able to support her leg so that some of the weight was lifted off her shoulders and fore paws.

She sighed in relief. "Thanks, Jayfeather," she murmured.

"No problem," I replied plainly. It was my job to help my clan mates after all. But I didn't say that, even though I normally would.

This time only her right hind paw dragged as we headed to the Windclan border. I couldn't keep my mind off of the feel of Briarlight's warm leg fur against mine, as I lifted it up with mine in every paw step.

Soon enough we padded up to the flowing river that marked the end of Thunderclan territory and the beginning of Thunderclan territory. I gently unwrapped my hind leg from Briarlight's and helped her lie down.

I sat in front of her, I felt her looking at me.

(Briarlight's POV)

I looked up at Jayfeather in wonder. I wondered why he acted nicer and gentler to me than to any other cat. It wasn't like the pity my other clan mates showed me, more like respect and caring.

"Now what?" He asked, sounding somewhat amused.

I stretched my fore legs and meowed, "Let's just...," I looked for words, "Talk," I finished.

He blinked and nodded, "Well, about what then," he answered himself, "What do you think of Berrynose?"

I tilted my head, thinking about it. Then I responded, "I don't really think about Berrynose. He's kind of annoying, and mouse brained, oh, did I mention full of himself?"

Jayfeather chuckled softly, "I've never liked Jayfeather," he agreed, "Ever since we were both still apprentices," his fur bristled, "I accidentally disturbed one of his catches for his warrior assessment, he taunted me for being blind," his fur lay flat again, "It's too bad I'm the kind of person to hold grudges," he added.

I blinked and growled, "That furball!"

He smiled slightly, "You're a good cat, Briarlight," he mewed, "And a good friend."

I purred, "It's what I do."

"Are you ready for your exercises?" He asked me, tilting his head questioningly.

Before I could answer, several Windclan cats appeared on their side of the border, consisting of Breezepelt, Ashfoot, and two other cats I couldn't recognize. Ashfoot adressed us, "We need to speak with Firestar. Crowfeather has been killed."


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own warriors. I only own any kits/cats I come up with during the story. So far there is:**

**Skypaw~ Black she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. :) Enjoy!**

(Breezepelt's POV)

I watched as Jayfeather and some other cat headed to us. I noticed the she-cat was dragging herself with her fore paws. I wanted to smirk right into his face, but needed to appear sad and frightened.

I ruffled my fur and dabbed my face with my paw, looking down. Jayfeather padded up to us and meowed, "Come on then." I watched as he padded back to Briarlight and used one of his hind legs to hold up one of her's. I narrowed my eyes.

They led us through the forest, and soon Ashfoot bounded up to pad beside Jayfeather, and start murmuring to him. My fur bristled. Why should she talk to _him?_ I snorted and Swallowtail looked at me did Weaselfur.

"They probably did it! Thunderclan," I snarled, "I know me and Crowfeather didn't get along, but he was my kin, and I still care for him."

Swallowtail looked thoughtful and Weaselfur piped up, "We _did _find the scent of trees on him!" He smirked at me, "I bet you're right!"

I looked back down. I had planted the scent. So far, my plan was working! I snickered softly, and wondered who would be accused. Leafpool? Lionblaze? Either one I would be glad with.

Suddenly, I heard hard paw steps battering behind me. I turned to see Skypaw following me, out of breath. "Onestar told me to come with you! I'm your apprentice now!" She looked happy, and I couldn't help smiling.

"When we get back, we'll mourn for Crowfeather, then I'll take you battle training," I mewed, "How about it?"

She hopped up and beamed at me, "Great!"

Soon we reached a thorn tunnel, and Jayfeather padded through it with Briarlight, while talking quietly to Ashfoot. We followed, Skypaw pressed up against me. I blushed at the warmth of her fur against mine.

When we padded into the clearing, cats turned to glare at us almost immediately, their fur bristling. I returned their stare blankly, and it seemed to unnerve them. Skypaw pressed up against me more, shaking in fear.

I rested my tail on her shoulder, and she relaxed. "Don't worry, I won't let anybody hurt you," I murmured.

* * *

><p>(Leafpool's POV)<p>

I padded out of the den when I scented Windclan on the air. I slightly hoped Crowfeather would be on the patrol, because I needed to speak with him about something.

I was extremely disappointed when I saw Breezepelt, Ashfoot, Swallowtail, Weaselfur, and another cat. She looked like an apprentice. I don't know if I imagined it, but I thought I saw Breezepelt glare at me.

My fur bristled and I looked away. Brambleclaw padded towards them behind Firestar and Sandstorm.

"What is this?" Firestar asked calmly. I saw Squirrelflight join them and I followed her.

"It's Crowfeather," Ashfoot whispered.

My heart raced and my eyes widened.

"He's been killed," she finished, looking down.

My head spun and my heart raced faster yet. "C-Crowfeather?" I choked.

She looked at me sorrowfully and replied, "Yes..."

I wailed loudly and raced back into the warriors' den.

* * *

><p>(Breezepelt's POV)<p>

I almost laughed aloud when I saw Leafpool's eyes widen.

"He's been killed," Ashfoot murmured.

I watched happily as Leafpool gasped, shook her head, and wailed loudly. Several more cats appeared in the clearing to stare. Leafpool ran back into what I guessed was the warriors' den.

Skypaw looked down in mourning, but I knew she wouldn't miss him as much as she would let on. I didn't blame her. Neither would I. Firestar's eyes glimmered with sadness and he murmured, "He was a great warrior...He will be missed..," he looked to the warriors' den, "Especially by one certain cat..."

I stepped forward and challenged, "Are you so sure everybody in Thunderclan will miss him? Are you sure she isn't faking? I smelt _Thunderclan_ trees on her."

Firestar narrowed his eyes and snapped, "Don't dare insult my daughter," he bared his fangs, "Besides, how would you know what our trees smell like?"

I flattened my ears and stepped back, "What about Lionblaze," I looked at the golden warrior, who had joined us, "Are you sure you can trust him?"

Firestar turned to Ashfoot, ignoring me, and meowed, "Please control your young warrior over there."

Ashfoot turned to me and snapped, "Breezepelt! I know you are upset, but those are senseless accusations! Go take Skypaw back to camp."

I snarled and puffed out my fur. I spun around and sprinted out of camp, Skypaw following me.

* * *

><p>(Briarlight's POV)<p>

My eyes widened as I listened to Firestar and the Windclan patrol talking. I narrowed my eyes at Breezepelt. Jayfeather lay his tail on my shoulder and meowed, "Come on, let's do your exercises in the den."

I nodded and dragged myself into the den.

First, Jayfeather told me to sit up and stretch my front legs out. I carefully pulled myself up and slipped my hind legs underneath me as I held the ground firmly with my paws. I managed to finally stretch my long fore legs out in front of him.

"Good," he purred, "Now try using your fore paws to grasp your back legs," he instructed.

I looked at my legs and contemplated on how I should do that. I reached back with my right fore paw and grabbed my right back leg. I almost slipped, but I strained to hold myself up.

I brought my paw back in front of me and did the same with my opposite paw and leg. Jayfeather's blind stare seemed to watch me, and I looked up at him after releasing my paw. "Am I doing better?" I queried.

He blinked in surprise and meowed, "Of course, Briarlight," he sighed, "Let's take a break though."

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"About what?" He asked curiously.

"About...," I paused, "Crowfeather. He was your father."

He bit his lip, "Not really like a father, though," he meowed, "besides, it isn't your fault." He licked me gently on the fore head, "Don't worry about me."

"So," I began, "I'm not tired at all," I tilted my head, "Do you want to talk..or something? I'm bored." I meowed.

Then a cat padded in limping. It was Berrynose. He had a thorn in his pad. I watched Jayfeather pad over and I suddenly mewed, "Can I?"

Jayfeather turned to me, understood what I meant, and nodded. I had watched Jayfeather treating many wounds, so I dragged myself to Berrynose and locked my teeth on the thorn. I pulled it out and Berrynose yelped. I turned and dragged myself to the herb store. Jayfeather stood to the side, his ears twitching rapidly.

I brought over marigold and cobwebs. I chewed the marigold into a poultice and smeared it on the small cut. Then I applied a little bit of cobwebs.

Jayfeather nodded at me and meowed, "Alright, Berrynose, you can go now."

I turned to face Jayfeather, "Did I do it right?" I asked.

"Well, I wouldn't have sent him off if you had done it wrong." He meowed.

"So, yes?" I mewed softly.

He nodded.

"Okay..." I looked out of the den, bored, and not wanting to go to sleep.

I sighed and meowed, "I want to go hunting..."

Jayfeather meowed, "Sorry." I expected him to add some sarcastic remark, but he didn't.

* * *

><p>(Jayfeather's POV)<p>

I heard Briarlight drag herself over to the den entrance and decided I would check on Poppyfrost. Her kits would be coming any day now. I padded past Briarlight and out of the den. I sniffed for the milk-scent of the nursery and entered it.

Inside, Poppyfrost was laying on her side, chatting to Daisy. When I entered, I felt her staring at me and my fur prickled.

"I'm here to check up on you," I explained, padding over, "Eat these borage leaves." I pawed over the borage leaves I had snatched for her. While she lapped up the leaves, I felt her stomach with my paws. I felt impatient little paws patter against it.

I blinked in surprise. "Yes, they will be coming any day now, Poppyfrost."

* * *

><p>(Breezepelt's POV)<p>

It was evening and I had just finished teaching Skypaw some fighting moves. I even had taught her some moves from the Dark Forest. She wasn't perect but I knew that with training she would be a wonderful fighter and even better hunter.

I tilted my head at her and she looked at me expectantly.

"That's it for today," I meowed, "You've done good."

Her eyes widened, "Wait, Breezepelt," She mewed, "This is fun! Can we train for just a bit longer?"

I smiled warmly. We were in a clearing behind camp. Like the camp, the ground was as if Starclan had taken a pawful of the moor out of the ground. It was what Windclan used for battle training.

"Alright," I agreed, "Let's see how you've gotten along so far." She looked at me excitedly. "Let's have a spar. But remember, keep your claws sheathed," I decided.

She pawed the dirt, and I mewed, "Start."


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own warriors. I only own any kits/cats I come up with during the story. For now, there is two!**

**Skypaw~ Black She-cat with white paws and blue eyes.**

**Adder~ Brown tom with amber eyes.**

(Adder's POV)

I slunk down the tree and sniffed around, then searched with my eyes. The coast was clear. I crouched down, scenting for prey. I scented a mouse nearby and then spotted it nibbling on a nut under the tree across from me. I waggled my haunches and pounced. It realized me too late, and I killed it.

I immediately took a few hungry mouthfuls of the warm meat. When I finished, I was still hungry. I didn't want to risk hunting more prey on this territory though. But my hunger and the fierce growl of my stomach got the better of me.

I crouched down and wandered, sniffing as I went. Then I sniffed out a squirrel and turned to see it hiding on the branch of a tree. I padded up to the tree and climbed up to the branch directly below the squirrel.

I jumped up, batting the squirrel of it's perch before it knew what was coming. It fell helplessly down and thumped on the ground as I struggled to find my balance on the skinny branch. When I did, I lowered myself to the branch below me and made my way down the tree. I reached the prey and ate it even quicker than I ate the mouse.

I had been thriving alone for several days, and was entering a strange forest. The scent of many cats always kept me on edge, but it kept me aware of danger and I wasn't able to be lulled into a false sense of security.

Suddenly, I heard paw steps crunching in the leaves and spun around. I raced up the tree, hiding in a branch covered by leaves. I was able to peek out though.

* * *

><p>(Jayfeather's POV)<p>

I stopped, and sniffed. I was out collecting herbs, and suddenly, a strong scent of cat swept over me. I stopped and tensed, then lay down the marigold I had managed to retrieve. I listened carefully, and detected a cat in the branches of a nearby tree.

"Come down, I know you're there." I meowed, narrowing my eyes and ruffling my fur. I heard a cat climb gracefully down a tree, and flicked my ears towards him. He was nobody I knew, and he didn't smell like any clans. "You're a loner." I huffed.

I felt his stare on me. "And what if I am?" He questioned uncertainly.

I faced him. "What are you doing on Thunderclan territory..." I left empty space where his name should be.

"Adder." He meowed simply. "Thunderclan? You mean one of those big groups of cats?" I felt hope starting to wave off of him.

I nodded slowly. "Yes...Adder. I hope you don't mind me asking...but...why?"

"I want to join!" He exclaimed.

I rolled my blind eyes. "Well, why?" I huffed again.

"Where is everybody?" He countered.

"I asked you...a question!" I snapped, glaring in the direction of the tom.

"Because..." The cat searched for words. "I want to have friends...to be cared about...to..."

"Okay, don't start telling me your sappy little lonely life story. Come with me and Firestar will speak with you," I snapped, turning around with the herbs, "maybe."

* * *

><p>(Briarlight's POV)<p>

I sighed and stretched in my nest. Another boring day was surely awaiting me. I just knew it was. At least I had Jayfeather to keep me company. Not at that moment, though. He was out collecting herbs.

Then I heard him talking to Firestar in the clearing, then another cat that I didn't know. I perked my ears and heard Firestar meowing, "Leave," softly.

Curious, I pushed myself up with my fore paws, getting ready to see what was going on, when Jayfeather padded into the den, marigold in his jaws.

He lay them in front of me, "You have something to ask?" He meowed.

I nodded, "Yes, what was that all about?"

He tilted his head, shifting his paws slightly. "Somebody who apparently was looking to join...," He began, looking thoughtful, "He knew Firestar, and I guess...I don't know what, but Firestar told him to leave, that he would never forgive him."

I blinked, "I wonder why?" I murmured.

Without answering, he picked up the herbs again and padded into the cleft he kept the herbs in. I watched as he placed them in there and backed out, facing me questioningly.

I looked away, embarrassed, but wondering how he knew I was looking at him.

Just then, a piercing shriek came from the nursery. "Poppyfrost!" I exclaimed, my ears shooting up.

(Adder's POV)

I kicked a rock, grumbling to myself. How dare he? I was his brother, no matter what happened. "I'll never forgive you for what you di-i-id!" I muttered in a nasal voice, "Oh, I'm Fi-irestar, and I'm the best, better than you, Fluff-y!" I kicked another rock. "Well, Fluffy isn't my name, I'm _Adder," _I growled to himself.

"Well, Adder," I heard a soft hiss.

I spun around and a black tom with amber eyes stepped out of some hazel bushes. "I can help you, to get revenge," He purred.

"What's the catch?" I muttered, embarrassed.

He narrowed his eyes, "You have to help me too."

I nodded, "Deal," I mewed quietly, smiling.

(Firestar's POV)

The brown and white tabby she-cat popped up in my head once again as I settled in my nest. My fur bristled. How dare he think that I would accept him? He killed her. Princess, and she was the only family I had.

I unsheathed my claws. I still remembered how he had stalked her to her fence, and killed her. I had been there, but only arrived when he finished. I had chased him off.

I bared my fangs, growling lowly. He had always been the trouble maker in the litter. He ran away, changed his name. Became a loner. I snarled loudly, more like a rogue.

I dug my claws in the dirt. I heard familiar paw steps approach and my mate settled next to me, licking my head. "Forget him," She murmured, her eyes gleaming, "We're going hunting today, remember?"

I smiled, laying my fur smooth and sheathing my claws. I stood and shook the moss and dirt from my pelt. "Yeah," I mewed softly, "Let's go."

_**I know it was short, but **_**_I hope you liked it. Please review, if you do I'll write more!_**


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own warriors...I only own any cats/kits I come up with during the story. So far, there is two:**

**Skypaw~ Black she-cat with green eyes and white paws.**

**Adder~ Brown tom.**

**A/N~ I am making an AMV about Jayfeather and Briarlight, that actually takes place pretty much in this fan-fic. I'm using the song 'Set Fire To The Rain' by Adele.**

**So, when I finish, I will put up a link if anybody wants to watch it, on YouTube by the way.**

***End of A/N*  
><strong>

(Briarlight's POV)

I opened my eyes once again to the sunlit meadow. Flowers swayed gently in the breeze. But this time, I felt something different. Something had changed. I looked around and stood up, stretching my back legs, then my front.

An overwhelming calm swept over me, a calm that also set me on edge. "Briarlight?" I heard a soft male voice meow behind me. I spun around and saw Jayfeather..._looking_...at me.

"Jayfeather?", I stammered, feeling a mixture of embarrassment and happiness and astonishment. "H-How are you he-here?"

He blinked. "Can you s-see me?" I demanded. He simply nodded, then looked down.

"I don't know why I came..." He murmured.

I felt my pelt grow hot. "Now what?" I muttered.

He looked up at me, smiling hesitantly. He pointed his snout to the forest. My ears twitched up, I had never noticed them. My boundary had been the stream just by the tree line.

"Hunt?" He meowed softly.

I tilted my head, puzzled, not sure how he knew how to hunt.

"I practice in my dreams." He admitted. I jumped, surprised and nodded.

"Yeah, hunting sounds great." I purred, padding up next to him. I felt our fur brush and he stepped slightly to the side.

(Jayfeather's POV)

I side stepped when I felt Briarlight's warm brown fur gently swish against mine. I didn't want to get mixed up with another she-cat, not after half-moon. I sighed as a picture of the lovely cat with her green eyes entered my mind. I shook my head. I had to move on. That was the past, it wasn't even me, but my ancestor.

I looked around at the flower and grass filled meadow. So this was where Briarlight spent her nights. I felt something stab my heart, not pity. Something deeper. I looked to the forest and started padding towards it.

I heard her paw steps behind me, following me. I watched the forest closely as I padded closer and closer. My mind drifted and, curiously, I casually turned my head back. I stared at Briarlight's brown sleek fur. And her dazzling green eyes. I smiled faintly as she caught my eye, then turned back to face forward.

It was too late. I let out a loud yowl of pain as I crashed into a wide maple tree. I felt my head boom, and thought it must have exploded. But there was no blood. I felt slight irritation and crumpled on the floor.

I felt a tongue rasp across my head and prickled, feeling an odd tingling sensation. I grumbled and Briarlight chuckled softly. "Silly," she mewed gently, "trees won't move for you."

I rolled my eyes, but twitched my whiskers in humor. "Talk about disrespect." I muttered.

She laughed again and licked me. "Come on," she added, "there's no serious damage."

I stood up and looked at her. "Who are you?" I joked.

She rolled her eyes and laughed softly. "I don't know, who am I?" Even I couldn't help laughing. I pawed her face gently with my paw and she looked at me happily, her eyes sparkling. "It's great to be able to see you." I murmured softly.

She looked down and scuffed her paws. "I can't exactly say the same, but being able to walk and run with you is good." She purred, looking back up and meeting my gaze. I twitched my whiskers and looked around, embarrassed.

"Do you still want to hunt?" I asked her, but before she could answer, my sight faded to black and I opened my eyes to darkness yet again. I shifted in my nest, scenting herbs and Briarlight. Her scent seemed to fit in.

* * *

><p>(Skyheart's POV)<p>

I smiled happily as my clanmates chanted my name loudly. Breezepelt licked the top of my head and murmured, "You'll be an excellent warrior, Skyheart." I purred and licked his cheek quickly.

I felt the heated glare of his best friend, Heathertail, but I ignored it. I looked up at Breezepelt and murmured, "I need to talk to you, Breezepelt."

Breezepelt nodded and we padded side by side over the ledge out of camp. "I think I love you," I meowed softly, looking down on the ground.

Breezepelt licked the top of my head and murmured, "I love you too...Let's have kits." I looked at him happily and purred, licking his chin.

* * *

><p>(Briarlight's POV)<p>

I opened my eyes slowly, and looked over at Jayfeather, who was stirring in his nest. "Jayfeather?" I whispered hesitantly.

He lifted his head and faced me, but I knew he couldn't see me. "I saw you in my dream last night. I wanted to know if you were...actually...there," I asked him, looking at my paws shyly.

He blinked in surprise, "I didn't think that was real," He meowed, "But yes, I guess it was," he added.

I heard him stand up and pad over to me. I looked up and he meowed, "You're fur looks ruffled. My turn to groom _you,"_with a slight smile. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

He bent his head and started gently rasping his tongue across my fur. I took a deep breath, relishing his warmth flooding into me. "Jayfeather," I murmured, "Why do I feel so weird inside? You are the medicine cat, so I thought you might know."

He shook his head, "I have no clue."

* * *

><p>(Jayfeather's POV)<p>

Her inquiry bothered me a little, then I cast the though to the side, focusing on grooming her pelt. When I finished, she was sleek, but I heard her stomach grumble. "Maybe you should go get something to eat," I told her, giving her ear a quick lick before turning away, embarassed at what I'd done, and sorting out the herbs.

* * *

><p>(Briarlight's POV)<p>

I nodded, feeling my face light up, and gave him a broad smile, though he did not see it. I pulled myself shakily to my fore paws, and steadied myself. My fore legs were getting stronger every day.

I stood proudly, relishing in the fact that I was getting better. I dragged myself to the entrance to the medicine den, noting that I could go faster. I dragged myself through the clearing and to the fresh kill pile.

Molekit and Cherrykit pattered over to me with a moss ball. "You ready to play, Briarlight?" They squeaked in unision. My voice caught in my throat and I glanced at the food, ready to say yes.

"Let her eat kits," Jayfeather meowed, padding up to them. "I'll play moss ball with you guys."

The kits glanced at each other, surprised. "Jayfeather, playing moss ball?" Lionblaze teased him as he passed.

Jayfeather rolled his eyes, "Why don't you join? I bet I can still beat you." He retorted.

"Beat me?" Lionblaze meowed, padding back to him. "When did this happen?"

"When we were kits," Jayfeather responded, "Kind of sad that you don't remember."

So I sat down by the fresh kill pile, and watched as Jayfeather and Cherrykit teamed up against Lionblaze and Molekit. My whiskers twitched in amusement, and some cats watched too, surprised that Jayfeather would spend some time playing moss ball.

I soon finished the mouse and declared, "Alright, make way, I'm joining in!"

"Choose a team," Lionblaze meowed, stopping to look at me.

"I'll be on Cherrykit and Jayfeather's team," I announced, glancing at Jayfeather.

Jayfeather caught the moss ball, and as Lionblaze dove for him, he sent it flying up in a curve towards me. I took a breath, and pushed hard against the ground with my front legs. I leaped into the air and caught the moss ball int my teeth gently.

Fear coursed through me and for an instant time seemed to freeze. "Briarlight!" I heard a voice yowl in distress. I closed my eyes, ready for the impact. But instead of hard ground beneath me, soft fur met my fall, and his scent washed over me.

* * *

><p>(Jayfeather's POV)<p>

In my mind, a vision of Briarlight pushing herself up with her fore paws and jumping came. She grabbed the moss ball, leaping through the air. "Briarlight!" I screeched. I could see! I leapt towards where she would fall and rose up, leaping to meet her with my fore legs. I wrapped them around her, and noticed her eyes were closed, her body vibrating in fear as she let go of the moss ball.

We crashed to the ground, and I widened my eyes, howling in pain as my back collided with the hard sandy ground. Cats around me everywhere were yowling, and I heard my brother, Lionblaze, looking over me.

Vision left me again, but I felt cats nuzzling me and Briarlight crawl off my chest. I started breathing rapidly and ignored the noise around me. The excruciating pain overwhelmed me and my mind completely blacked out.


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own warriors, blah blah blah, yada yada yada. This is who I DO own:**

Skypaw~ Black she-cat with white paws and green eyes.

Adder~ Brown tom with amber eyes.

(Adder's POV)

I paced back and forth, the sunlight gleaming on my fur. I was waiting for the cat...the cat that had promised me revenge.

I heard rustling in the bushes and I looked up to see the black cat padding towards me quietly. His amber eyes gleamed. "Glad to see you could make it," he purred, sitting in front of me.

"What's your name anyway?" I hissed, feeling my fur bristle.

He rolled his eyes. "Relax," he sneered. I lay my fur down flat and watched him intently. "My name is Breezepelt. Tonight, you help me plot my revenge. And carry it out."

"What are we going to do?" I pressed excitedly.

He stuck his claws in the dirt, snickering.

"We have to kill the flea-bag Leafpool. She lives in Thunderclan. Oh, and an added bonus for you is that she's Firestar's daughter," Breezepelt snarled.

I sneered, "This will be great!" I laughed, looking around. "How exactly will we manage it though?"

"I told her to come talk to me at this very spot," Breezepelt answered, perking his ears, "Quick! I hear her! Go hide in a tree. When I say the word 'lock' jump on her, kill her." I nodded in understanding, then spun around, darting up a tree. I hid myself expertly amongst the branches.

* * *

><p>(Breezepelt's POV)<p>

The brown tabby she-cat padded up to me, her eyes gleaming with sorrow. I looked at her curiously.

"What is it, Breezepelt?" She accused, "What do you want with me?" I laughed menacingly.

"We found out that Crowfeather committed suicide," I told her, "I wanted to tell you that on the patrol before he did so, he told me that he couldn't bare living without you." I bared my fangs.

She stepped back, horror etched on her face. I relished in it and softly, bitterly, accused, "It's your fault he died. It's your fault for the pain me and Nightcloud are going through now." I saw my lies working hideously well as her expression changed to anguish.

"Kill me," she sobbed, "please, I don't deserve to be here."

"Are you sure?" I murmured, frowning.

"I'll be able to see Crowfeather again!" She gasped, "And I'll be able to say that I'm desperately sorry." I smiled, looking at her pitiful figure.

I flicked my tail, "Lock." Then I exchanged a glance with Adder and ran off out of Thunderclan territory back into my own, hearing a pained screech in the distance.

* * *

><p>(Briarlight's POV)<p>

"Where's Leafpool when you need her?" I wailed, looking down on Jayfeather helplessly. Lionblaze crouched beside him, shivering.

I heard a gasp from the clearing, and Firestar yowl, "Leafpool!"

I turned and dragged myself out of the medicine den, into the clearing. What I saw horrified me.

Squirrelflight, Firestar, and Sandstorm stood around Leafpool's body in the center of the clearing. A long gash ran down her back, stomach, and blood still streamed out of her neck.

I felt sick, and almost fell over. "Adder did this!" Firestar howled, infuriated, as he sniffed the body. I turned back away, not being able to watch any longer.

I dragged myself yet gain into the medicine den. Jayfeather was sitting up, and Lionblaze was rubbing some poultices on his back. Jayfeather faced me, his eyes blank. "Jayfeather!" I gasped, stumbling towards him and sniffing his back. "You-You saved me!" I gasped, nuzzling his neck. "Thank you so much," I whimpered into his fur.

* * *

><p>(Jayfeather's POV)<p>

I felt Briarlight whimpering softly in my neck fur and sighed. Though I didn't regret saving her, I felt stupid some how. She wouldn't have died anyway, but something had swept over me.

"Are you alright Jay?" Lionblaze whispered, standing by the entrance.

Jayfeather nodded, "I'm fine. Would you see what's going on please?"

Briarlight separated from me and managed to choke out, "Leafpool...she's dead." She bent her head in my neck fur again, shaking uncontrollably.

Even though I thought I hated her, I gaped, and heard Lionblaze run out of the den. Speechless, I bent my head into Briarlight's head fur and for the second time, sobbed.

I felt Briarlight's worried gaze and felt her lower me gently on my side. She started grooming my fur gently, and I let her silently comfort me.

I stood up and meowed, "I need to take a walk."

I heard Briarlight sigh, and decided better of it. "Never mind," I decided.

* * *

><p>(Briarlight's POV)<p>

I watched as Jayfeather sat up and I meowed softly, "I'm here, Jayfeather. Like you're always there for me."

"Thank you." He whispered, brushing his muzzle against my cheek. "I don't know how life would be right now without you." The words stunned me.

"I'm going to get you some prey," I told him.

Jayfeather shook his head, "No, you don't have to. I will."

I narrowed my eyes. "I know I don't have to, but I _want to. _You're not going to deprive me of that, are you?" I retorted.

Jayfeather sighed, "I guess not," he laughed, "But we're sharing."

"Oh, so now you're commanding me to eat prey with you?" I joked, trying to cheer him up, and brushed my muzzle against his cheek lightly.

I felt his pelt grow hot with embarrassment. He stood up and swatted my cheek gently. I slipped underneath him and latched my fore paws around his back leg.

"Hey! Get off, what are you doing under there?" He purred, struggling to lift his leg up, letting out a grunt.

I let go and slithered out from underneath him, laying down behind him. He spun around, placing his paw on my tail. "I've caught the culprit," he growled, his ear laing back.

"Oh, I'm so scared, "I teased, dragging myself away and to the entrance of the den. He followed me and sat down behind me. "I'm getting that prey now," I meowed.

I dragged myself to the fresh kill pile, noticing several cats mourning for Leafpool. I decided I would mourn when Jayfeather was ready to. I remembered that Jayfeather's favorite prey was thrush, and grabbed one, taking it back to the den.

Jayfeather just finished sorting herbs when I placed it in front of him, "Thrush," I purred.

He turned and settled down across from me. He took one bite, then I did.

After we finished eating, I meowed hesitantly, "Hey Jayfeather, do you think we're friends?"

He blinked in surprise. "Why do you ask?"

I looked down, tracing my claw in the loose dirt. "I don't know, just curious," I lied slowly.

"You're lying," he pointed out, bringing his head closer, "There's something else." I felt my fur grow hot.

"I don't know yet," I admitted, "It's a weird feeling. Just answer me."

He took his head away again and meowed, "Of course we're friends, close friends." I looked up at him, then smiled.

* * *

><p>(Skyheart's POV)<p>

I sat by the fresh kill pile, waiting for Breezepelt to return. He padded into the camp, looking satisfied with himself. He had a plump rabbit tucked in his jaws. I stood up and bounded towards him. "Hey Breeze!" I purred.

He padded past me and lay the prey on the fresh kill pile. I followed him over and he turned to me. "Don't worry," he assured, seeing my confused expression, "I'm not ignoring you, just can't talk with my mouth full of fur." I smiled and he licked the top of my head.

I stretched out my fore legs, the white on my paws shining in the afternoon sun. "Let's practice some more advanced battle moves," Breezepelt whispered in my ear. My fur bristled with excitement and I nodded.

We padded side-by-side, our tails twined and flanks brushing, into the training area.

He taught me a move called the 'Tiger's Leap'. He told me to lunge at him, and when I did, he spun just before I reached him, kicking dirt into my face. I shook my head, trying to get it out of my eyes. He spun around and leaped at me, pinning me down.

I blinked the rest of the dirt from my eyes to see him smiling at me. "Now you try," he told me.

So he got off and stood and backed up a bit, so did he.

Without warning, he lunged at me quickly. Concentrating, I turned around churning my paws at the ground, sending showers of dirt spraying in his face. Adding a bit to the move, I also kicked his legs from underneath him. I then turned and leaped, pinning him down as he eventually got the dirt from his eyes.

"Well done," He hissed, throwing me off of him.

Gasping, I skidded across the dirt, scraping the pads on my paws. I winced and he got up. "You've got to be more alert!" He called out. "Be prepared for anything, because anything that can go wrong, will go wrong."

I nodded, narrowing my eyes in determination.

"Let's spar," he announced, his eyes glimmering, "Now!"

He darted at me, and I lunged underneath him, coming up behind him just as he sat down. I spun around, and he yowled, "Unsheathed claws!" I unsheathed my claws and stuck them in his tail.

He shot up, turning and dragging his claws along my fore leg. I dodged another swipe, and released his tail. I turned and flung dirt in his eyes, then kicked his legs. My paws hit air and he came at me from the side. He toppled me over and pinned me down, slashing my face.

I howled in pain, then kicked him off with my hind legs. He toppled across the clearing and I heard him gasp as he scrambled to his paws. I stood up and charged at him, snarling. I pinned him down.

Breezepelt squirmed underneath me and I bit his ear, putting a nick in it. Then I slashed his nose. He slid from under me and tried to unbalance me. I stood still and kicked out behind me, tripping him as he tried to run away.

I turned around and pinned him again, smirking at him. For a moment, fear flashed in his eyes and he growled, "That's enough." I slid off of him and meowed, "How'd I do?"

"Very good," he remarked absentmindedly, "Well done, my sweet."

I purred at his praise.

* * *

><p>(Jayfeather's POV)<p>

I felt mostly better, although my back still ached a bit. I helped Briarlight with her exercises and after that, I realized she was doing much better. I felt her gaze on my fur, and warmth flooded through it.

I got the strong urge to wrap myself around her and give my life to her, and I found myself standing up and padding to her side. "These have been hard times," I whispered sadly.

She rested her head on my shoulder. "I know," she responded, "But I know you can get through...I can get through," she paused and whispered, "We can get through."

I stood and sniffed the air, then grew very tired. "I want to mourn for Leafpool now," I decided.

Briarlight followed me out of the den. I noted that her dragging wasn't harsh scraping anymore. It sounded light and gentler, also faster.

* * *

><p>(Briarlight's POV)<p>

I watched Jayfeather lie down beside Leafpool and begin grooming her. Firestar and Sandstorm were still there, and the sky was sparkling with the sunset hues of orange, red, and pink. I settled down next to him, licking his shoulder.

I buried my nose in Leafpool's fur and remembered the stories about her and Crowfeather that had been told when I was only a kit. Apparently, she was always sure, confident, a perfect medicine cat. An excellent listener. And she was exact opposite of Squirrelflight when they were apprentices. I sighed, and felt Jayfeather press up against me.

* * *

><p>(Lionblaze's POV)<p>

I had just finished mourning for Leafpool, and was heading out of camp to take a long, peaceful, quiet walk just by myself. "Are you sure you don't want me to come?" Cinderheart asked me again.

I sighed. "I just want some time to think," I murmured, licking her head, "But tonight I'd like to go hunting with you very much." Her eyes gleamed and she rolled them. "Alright, if you're sure," she purred, brushing her muzzle against mine before turning and padding over to the warriors' den.

I continued out of camp, and padded through the forest. My paws wandered towards the Windclan border, and I didn't notice until I found myself looking into familiar blue eyes across the river.

"Heathertail?" I stammered, wondering how I got there.

"What are you doing here, Lionblaze," she asked hopefully.

"Nothing," I responded, "Alot of things happened today, so I decided to take a walk and just clear my mind."

"Oh," she meowed, disappointment etched in her mew.

"Why," I asked suspiciously.

She shrugged before turning away. "Breezepelt has taken on a mate," she admitted slowly.

"So have I," I meowed briskly, seeing where this was leading, "So I suggest don't bother. I'm not cheating on Cinderheart." There was bitter silence, until she nodded and I watched her run across the moor and out of sight.

Suddenly, something barreled into me, and pinned me down. I found myself looking into the amber eyes of Breezepelt. I pushed him to the side and stood up. "You did it!" I snarled, "You killed Crowfeather and Leafpool!"

He smirked. "Thanks for telling me about your love life," he snickered. "If you tell anyone, I'll kill her." He examined his claws, "I just might kill anyway, to see you hurt, Lionblaze."

I growled, "You stay away from her, mangy flea ridden piece of fox dung!"

He frowned, "That wasn't very nice, now was it?" He replied coolly. He turned and slunk back to Windclan territory and I watched him walk away until I no longer could see him either.

**Please review! This Is the second update on this story today! YAY! And the next update might come tomorrow or Monday. Possibly today, I can never tell. But please review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own warriors...I own Skyheart and Adder!**

(Jayfeather's POV)

looked around the starlit clearing, and heard Briarlight bounding up to me. I spun around and looked into her green eyes. "Hello, I guess we're sharing a dream again," I told her.

She smiled, it was brilliant to see her smile. "That's great, isn't is," she meowed excitedly. "Now I have you to spend time with, to run with. Jayfeather, I never knew we would be such good friends."

I shook my head. "Neither did I," I admitted, and I couldn't help agreeing with her. "I've never been this close to another cat," I took a breath, "excluding my family of course."

Briarlight nodded. "Yes, I've noticed that you and Lionblaze are probably closer than any other brothers in the clans," she declared.

I shrugged, "Well, we're brothers. Sometimes he's a burr in my pelt," we both laughed, "But I love him, we are close."

"We never go to go hunting," Briarlight purred.

I nodded. "You're right," I realized, "Do you want to now?"

She nodded happily and once again we set off towards the forest. Soon, we stood at the edge and padded in. I sniffed the air and spotted a mouse sitting by the base of an oak tree.

I crouched down in a hunting position, licking my lips hungrily. I slowly stalked towards it, examining every step. For some reason, I really just wanted to impress Briarlight, to show her that I was just as good as any other cat. Then, when I was three tail-lengths away, I pounced, quickly taking it's life with a paw swipe to the neck.

I brought the catch to her and placed it in front of her. She was sitting silently, her tail curled around her paws, her eyes shining. "Great catch," she purred. "Now it's my turn!"

This time, I followed her as she padded through the beautiful, light filled forest. Birds filled the air with their melodious songs. I breathed deeply and watched as she started stalking something up a tree. I lay down, camouflaging myself as best as possible.

A plump squirrel sat on one of the tree's branches, nibbling noisily on some sort of nut. I watched Briarlight as she gracefully weaved up the tree, lightly pulling up on to branches until she reached the branch the squirrel sat on. She crouched, her brown pelt blending in with the leaf-fall leaves. She carefully stalked along the branch until the squirrel was alerted. That was when she sprang, making a short jump, clutching onto the squirrel with her claws and nipping it's neck. All that time, she managed to stay on the branch.

She scrambled back down the tree and I sat up. She bounded up to me and I lay down my mouse. She lay the squirrel down beside it. I smiled at her, "Nice catch," I praised.

Suddenly, I blinked, and when I opened my eyes, I could no longer see. I felt Briarlight stir beside my and Leafpool's now cold fur touching my fore head. I stretched and yawned. "Looks like we fell asleep," I murmured in Briarlight's ear. Her ear twitched and I felt her turn to look at me.

"Wow," she yawned, "It's dawn."

* * *

><p>(Breezepelt's POV)<p>

I looked at Heathertail from across the clearing. It was gathering that night, and a wicked plan formulated in my head. I felt Skyheart press her pelt against mine. I had told her about my plot for revenge, and now I had somebody else to help me. I wouldn't have Skyheart kill somebody though, despite her potential. I loved her, and didn't want to get her exiled or something.

I licked her cheek, "Thanks for understanding," I whispered, and she nodded.

"Anything for you," she whispered back, rubbing up against me.

"I want you now," I suddenly breathed in her ear. She understood what I meant and we padded to the empty warriors' den, tails twined as we walked together.

She lay down in a nest and looked up at me expectantly.

* * *

><p>(Skyheart's POV)<p>

I waited for Breezepelt to make the first move. He gently brought himself down on my, pinning me down. He drew his lips slowly over my mouth and I wrapped my fore legs around his neck, pulling myself upward towards him. I licked his neck and pressed my mouth on his chin.

He twitched his whiskers and smirked at me, "That's enough child play," he snickered.

* * *

><p>(Jayfeather's POV)<p>

Suddenly, without warning, I passed out from stress built up.

I blinked my eyes open, and Spottedleaf stood in front of me. "Young Jayfeather," she meowed softly, "I have a message for you."

I tilted my head, "What is it?"

Spottedleaf smiled, "There is a way for you to help Briarlight further. Starclan patrols have observed twolegs doing something similar. Briarlight's body appeared on the grass, and I watched intently as Spottedleaf took a long, sturdy stick and placed one end on the base of Briarlight's right hind leg. The stick extended a little longer than her leg, and she wrapped sticky cobwebs and moss thickly around the stick and Briarlight's leg.

"Do that with both legs and the sticks will support them," she explained. I nodded, observing her closely as she did the same thing with the left leg. "You'll have to find strong, thick, sturdy sticks around this size," she added. She then looked up at me, smiling. "I'm sure you and the clan will be happy about this. She still won't be able to return to her normal duties yet, but it will help her a bunch in her daily life," she purred.

I smiled slightly, blinked, and opened my eyes to darkness once again.

* * *

><p>(Breezepelt's POV)<p>

Exhausted, I lay draped over Skyheart, just waking up. She breathed deeply in sleep below me, her mouth forming an 'o' as her chest rose and fell. I draped my paws across her chest and rested my chin on them.

I smiled, wondering if things could get any better. I had a clever, fast, strong, loyal, brave and attractive mate, my plot was working perfectly, and would work perfectly.

I flicked my tail back and forth over her back legs, and she stirred slightly. I carefully slipped off of her and stood up, stretching my fore legs out. I felt a stare on the back of my neck.

I turned to face the den entrance, and Heathertail was standing there, looking at me hatefully. I brushed past her.

* * *

><p>(Briarlight's POV)<p>

Jayfeather woke up again, and stood up suddenly. "Come with me," he meowed. I followed him into the medicine den and he directed me to go to sleep. I gave him an odd look before stretching out on my side on my nest.

~`\/`~

"Briarlight," Jayfeather whispered. I opened my eyes. He was smiling down at me, and he murmured, "Look at your back legs."

Curiosity grew as I bent over my head to look. I gasped in astonishment. There was thick moss bandages around my legs, and long sticks came from beneath them, slightly longer than my legs. I noticed he had bent the sticks and bandaged the other end to my front legs.

"You won't be able to hunt and fight for a while yet, but it will increase your mobility," he purred, sitting down beside and laying his tail over his paws. "Spottedleaf came to me and showed me. She observed that twolegs did it," he explained.

"Jayfeather, your the best," I purred, brushing my muzzle against his leg, pushing myself up with my fore paws. I lifted my right fore leg, and was able to move the stick connecting to my right back leg. I lifted it up and placed the stick on the floor, along with my left back leg.

I wobbled for a few moments, but slowly steadied myself, taking a step forward. I began walking carefully and padded out of the den, still getting used to the sticks. "Jayfeather found a cure!" I yowled, throwing my head up in the air.

Jayfeather padded next to me hesitantly. Millie sprinted up to me and cats swarmed around us, inspecting Jayfeather's invention. I held my head up, but Jayfeather faced down, scuffing his paws in the dirt.

Millie did such the unexpected. She licked Jayfeather's fore head and cried out, "Thank you so much!" Then she started grooming my head hurriedly. Blossomfall and Bumblestripe pushed through the crowd and started chatting excitedly to me. I didn't hear them though. I was worried about Jayfeather when I saw him pad away quickly and out of camp, ignoring Lionblaze calling to him.

**Sorry about this chapter being pretty short, but I sort of wanted to leave a cliff lol. I just might get another chapter up tonight. If not, most likely tomorrow. I'm about to work on it though, so please review. Sadly, tomorrow is school...So I won't have as much time to write and update this story. Just to let you know, most of the time spent writing will be on nights, excepting perhaps Fridays, Saturdays, and some Sundays. Please Review! Thanks, and hope you are enjoying this story. Thanks to all of you for your support, helpful advice, and I just want you all to know that I really appreciate it. :')**


	9. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own warriors...I own Skyheart and Adder...yeah...ON TO THE STORY! :D**

(Jayfeather's POV)

I felt something I've never felt before, but once. And even then it wasn't so intense with Half-Moon. Something sharper and more painful than anything I'd ever felt tugged at my heart. I knew that Briarlight would be leaving my den soon, to continue with her normal life.

I padded on. Deep grief filled my soul, deeper than anything at all, deeper than when I had to leave Half-Moon. I felt myself shaking, and pictured Briarlight's face in my head, her eyes, her smile.

I had to face it now, I loved her...

I heard leaves crunching fast behind me, and scented her on the wind. I stopped walking, and she caught up with me. "Jayfeather," she breathed, standing beside me, slightly wobbling. "What's wrong?"

I lowered my head, closing my eyes in anguish. How was I supposed to tell her. I started taking heaving breaths. "Briarlight," I gasped, shaking my head. I couldn't feel this way. I had a clan to look over, I was a medicine cat, medicine cats couldn't fall in love. No, especially not me. But yet, it had happened.

"Jayfeather, what's wrong?" She screeched, pressing up against me. "Please tell me," she begged me.

"You'll be living in the warriors' den soon," I meowed softly, still facing down. "I'll miss you," I breathed, starting to pad away. But she continued walking beside me.

"Jayfeather," she gasped, "I'll miss you too." She shook her head. "But that's not it, is it?" She howled, and I felt her gaze burning into me. I stopped and faced her, bracing myself.

"I love you!" I yowled. I didn't want to stay, feel her disbelief, shame, disappointment, fear, whatever. I spun and ran, just ran as fast as I could, skidding across the fallen leaves.

I found myself running to the lake and ran out of breath, breathing heavily as I stood in the shallow water near the shore. "How could I," I breathed. "I'm a medicine cat," I continued, "I'm only copying Leafpool's mistakes!" I swung my head up towards the sky, trembling uncontrollably, and yowled mournfully.

* * *

><p>(Briarlight's POV)<p>

I stood in amazement as Jayfeather disappeared. I stood for a few minutes. He loved me! That's what I had felt. "I love you," I meowed, testing out the words. I loved him. Jayfeather, I loved him, Jayfeather, the medicine cat who everybody thought was just a grumpy, blind cat. No, he was so much more.

I stumbled forward and ran, still not used to the sticks, towards where he had left. I tried to go faster, but almost tripped. I stumbled forward still and cried out, "Jayfeather! Come back!"

I kept going, wincing as I stepped on a thorn. I ignored it and kept going. "Jayfeather," I cried out, feeling my eyes grow moist. I breathed in deeply, closed my eyes, opened them, and started sprinting clumsily ahead.

I followed his scent and found him standing silently in the shallow water at the edge of the lake. "Jayfeather," I meowed, coming up beside him and splashing water around accidentally.

"Jayfeather," I gasped, "I-I love you too."

He faced me, silent, gaping, until a smile slowly spread across his gray tabby face, his blue eyes glimmering with moisture. "Briarlight," he breathed, bending forward and holding his face close to mine. I closed my eyes and enjoyed him breathing on me. He lightly brushed his mouth against mine, then twined his paws with mine. He drew me forward, locking his mouth with mine.

Warmth spread through my body as we stood, held together by that kiss, at the edge of the lake. He took a step forward and I tumbled down onto my back, him laying on me. He separated his mouth from mine. "I've never felt anything like that," he breathed, "What should it be called?"

I smiled, "A kiss," I whispered.

He smiled back and again locked his mouth with mine, pushing down on me, tilting his head. I brought my head up, wrapping my fore paws around the back of his neck and closing my eyes, enjoying it entirely.

He ended the kiss again, breathing deeply, and I lay my head back down. He slipped off of me and I stood up carefully. "I love you," I murmured, holding my head against his chest as he sat down.

* * *

><p>(Jayfeather's POV)<p>

"Let's go back to camp," I decided. I felt her nod her head in agreement. I stood up and started padding towards camp. I heard her following me slowly. "We can never be together," I meowed softly.

"I know," she choked, I felt pain waving off of her, so much it almost knocked me over. I sighed, knowing what happened at the lake shouldn't have happened. I knew that Starclan looked down on it. That must be why they showed me how to make her better.

As we padded into camp, I heard Lionblaze bound up to me. "Great work, Jay," he purred, "Firestar is going to announce it at the gathering!"

I nodded, then padded into the medicine den. I just needed some sleep right then.

* * *

><p>(Breezepelt's POV)<p>

I watched the Thunderclan cats stream onto the island, and scanned the crowd for Lionblaze. He was padding beside Cinderheart, but soon went off with Jayfeather to the other medicine cats, Briarlight again with him. I narrowed my eyes.

I looked at Cinderheart, then glanced at Heathertail, who was chatting with somebody I didn't recognize. I stalked over to where Cinderheart was sitting by herself. "Hello Cinderheart," I meowed, sitting next to her.

"What? Who are you?" She questioned, glaring at me.

"I'm Breezepelt," I took a breath, shaking my head and frowning, "And I have some very sad news for you."

She stood up in alarm, looking at me questioningly.

"Lionblaze...well," I paused, sighing, "I saw him whispering rather affectionately with Heathertail at the border. Just thought you should know." I had to stop myself from snicker when she gasped, turned, and ran away through the crowd of cats. Then I turned, satisfied for that moment, and padded back over to sit next to Skyheart.

* * *

><p>(Briarlight's POV)<p>

I walked around in the third circle, Ivypool watching me with Dovewing and Blossomfall. "You're getting much better," Blossomfall purred. I stopped and looked at them, panting. I was doing a lot better on balancing, and keeping it, but my thoughts kept drifting to Jayfeather and that kiss we came up with.

I yawned, and stretched out my front legs. "I wonder what will happen at the gathering," Dovewing murmured, exchanging a glance with her sister.

Ivypool blinked at me as I sat in front of them. "I wonder when you'll start training to fight and hunt," she wondered aloud. I shrugged, still not completely focused. I sighed as the warm lingering feeling of Jayfeather's mouth against mine stayed.

* * *

><p>(Adder's POV)<p>

I waited in hiding with Snake, Fang, Ribbon, and Twist. I fidgeted impatiently. We were hiding in a large holly bush on Thunderclan territory, by Windclan border. Then, the golden tom padded slowly past us, slouching down in front of the river, moaning pitifully.

I flicked my tail and we crept from the bushes slowly.

* * *

><p>(Lionblaze's POV)<p>

I heard a low snarl and a cat lunged into me from one side, I stumbled sideways, looking around confusedly. Then, another cat swatted at me face, and somebody knocked my legs from underneath me. I hissed, and felt a large weight crash down on my, then teeth bite deep into my throat. I threw them off, but right after, a cat came from behind, pinning me down from my back and biting down into my neck. I felt all four of my legs being pinned down while the life slowly drained from me...

* * *

><p>(Breezepelt's POV)<p>

When we returned from camp, me and Skyheart padded over to the fresh kill pile. "I'm going to see what they did with Lionblaze", I whispered before sneaking over the ridge and trotting towards Thunderclan border.

When I reached it, Adder and his willing friends sat on Windclan side of the river, all five looking satisfied. Lionblaze lay in front of them, blood drizzling from his side, cheek, neck, and legs. I sneered down on him. "Drop him in the river," I ordered, before turning and heading back to camp.

**I'm about to go to bed, haha just in time! YAY! Another chappie tonight, so please review and I hoped you liked it~ Thanks!  
>Tigerfern~<br>Out~  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own warriors, only Adder and Skyheart *yawn*...**

(Lionblaze's POV)

I padded through the star filled meadow, looking around. "Where am I?" I meowed.

A starry figure appeared in front of me. "Lionblaze," she mewed, dipping her head.

I gaped, and couldn't believe it. "Starclan," I gasped, shaking my head, "But I can't get hurt in battle!"

Another cat appeared next to her, Bluestar. "This is your destiny," she meowed, "You will be re-incarnated, in Cinderheart's litter with Jayfeather."

"J-Jayfeather?" I gasped, stepping back, looking around.

* * *

><p>(Jayfeather's POV)<p>

I hurriedly padded into camp after the gathering and went to sleep the last night.

Now I sat in the den, feeling Briarlight curled up against me. Deciding to tell Lionblaze about us, I slipped out of my den carefully, not disturbing Briarlight, and padding out to the clearing. Yawning, I stuck my head in the warriors' den, but he wasn't there. "Strange," I muttered.

I turned and decided to look at his favorite spot at the Windclan border. I padded out of camp, thinking about Briarlight. "That shouldn't have happened," I whispered to myself. I shook my head, not wanting to think about that now.

When I reached the Windclan border, I smelled him right away. I padded to the river, and felt his body floating in the water. "Lionblaze," I meowed, "That's a funny place to sleep, don't you th-think?" I started choking on my words, then grasped his scruff in my mouth and dragging him on to land. "L-Lionblaze?" I poked his side, andit was cold and still.

I closed my eyes, emotions coming at a rush, falling down beside him, sticking my fur in his nose. "Oh, Lionblaze," I whispered, "Lionblaze!" I bit my lip. "Curse you Starclan!" I yowled, burying my head in his fur.

I tremored with fear and grief. I felt lost, absolutely, completely alone. Then I knew exactly who was doing all that. "Breezepelt, you cursed wretched useless lump of fox dung with fur, eyes, whiskers, and a negative sized brain!" I yowled, swinging my head up.

* * *

><p>(Dovewing's POV)<p>

I reached out and heard Jayfeather shrieking by the Windclan border. I jumped from my nest, ignoring the irritated looks, and ran out of the den. I ran through the clearing, and out through the thorn tunnel, across the territory.

The trees thinned out and I almost fell into the river, stopping myself just in time to gape down on him.

Lionblaze was lying on his side, his mouth twisted into a snarl. I whispered to Jayfeather, "Who did this?"

"Breezepelt," he growled, digging his claws into the ground. I sniffed him, then shook my head.

"The river washed away all scent," I murmured, "Come on, let's get him back to camp."

* * *

><p>(Briarlight's POV)<p>

I woke up, feeling the empty space where Jayfeather had slept, immediately sensing something wrong. I stood up shakily and wobbled into the clearing. "Jayfeather?" I stammered, looking around.

Him and Dovewing came through the tunnel, dragging something with them. I gasped as they pulled Lionblaze to the center of camp. I limped over to Jayfeather, who sat down by his brother, silent.

I pressed my muzzle against his cheek. "Oh my Starclan," I stammered, not believing what I was seeing. The clan gathered around the body, shocked murmurs passing throughout the crowd.

Jayfeather stood up and faced them. "First Crowfeather," he growled, "Then Leafpool," he paused, everybody eyeing him sympathetically, "Now Lionblaze!" He cried out, shaking his head. "I know who it is," he added.

Firestar pushed through the crowd and looked at him. "Who was it?" He snarled.

Jayfeather laughed coldly, "Breezepelt."

The clan was silent, and Firestar sighed, "Just because you don't like him-" he began.

Jayfeather cut him off. "Oh, I don't dislike him," he snarled, baring his fangs, "I _despise _him, and he despises me, all of our family. He was the one who gave me this, attacked me and Poppyfrost at the moon pool." He turned, showing a long scar across his flank.

"I believe you," I whispered.

He nodded to me, then turned to face Firestar again. "Crowfeather, Leafpool, Lionblaze. They are all in my family. Breezepelt told Cinderheart that Lionblaze was cheating on her with Heathertail," Jayfeather spat, his fur bristling. I glanced at Cinderheart, who was looking down, shivering and sobbing.

He spun and pelted into the forest. I couldn't stop myself, I ran after him, keeping myself steady so I didn't fall. I watched as he turned, and I turned with him. "Jayfeather," I howled, speeding up, my heart quickening. I started breathing heavily, wanting desperately to rest. "Jayfeather!" I watched as he stopped ahead, turned, and ran to meet me. I stopped in front of him and locked my paws with his, then kissed him shortly.

He pulled away. "Briarlight," He moaned, "What do I do now?"

"Shh," I murmured, kissing him again, softly and holding long. He stepped closer, then closed his eyes. I watched as moisture started dripping from them. I closed my eyes, waves of pain and grief almost knocking me back coming from him.

* * *

><p>(Jayfeather's POV)<p>

I separated myself and buried my head in her chest, sobbing. I felt sick, wondering how far Breezepelt would go to take his so called revenge. "We never did anything to him," I whimpered, "Why?"

Briarlight started grooming my head slowly, and lay me down, grooming my fur. I lay my head down and closed my eyes, letting the rasping of her tongue against me drift me off to sleep.

* * *

><p>(Skyheart's POV)<p>

I purred, looking down at my stomach. It showed no sign of pregnancy, but I knew that I would be having Breezepelt's kits some time or another. Breezepelt padded up to me, looking very happy and proud.

We were sitting together in the training place. "You wanted to talk to me, right?" I asked him, tilting my head.

He nodded, then smiled, it sent shivers down my spine.

"I need help, I need to find out Jayfeather's weakness," he purred, sickeningly.

I smirked at him. "I know exactly what his weakness is," I snickered.

He curled around me, and purred. I purred back at him, running my tail along under his chin as he circled me. "Your an excellent spy," he cooed malevolently.

* * *

><p>(Briarlight's POV)<p>

I watched as Jayfeather drifted off to sleep, his flank rising and falling slowly. I curled up around him, continuing to groom his fur. Soon, it was flat and sleek. I closed my eyes, taking in a deep, rasping breath, letting the tears run down my face before opening my eyes again.

I couldn't bear to see him so upset, I wanted him to feel better, but knew that nobody could fill the gap his brother had left. I gasped, suddenly afraid for my own life, afraid for Jayfeather's life.

"How far will that menace go?" I wailed, shivering uncontrollably, and I looked down at my paws. I bit down on my lip, ignoring the stinging sensation as blood dripped from my mouth.

"What if he kills you, Jay?" I whispered, twining my tail with the sleeping figure beside me.I rubbed my head against his shoulder, feeling paranoid. I heard a twig crunch, and spun my head around, my eyes widening. I whimpered, then stood and grasped his scruff in my mouth.

I started pulling him back towards camp. I heard foot steps all around me, and desperately stumbled backwards, bringing him along with me. _"Briarlight,"_ I heard a whisper.

I looked quickly behind me, and saw the entrance tunnel to camp. I started trotting backwards, my fur ruffling. _"Briarlight..."_ I continued shivering, but faster, and heard claws screeching across the bark of a tree. I wailed loudly, and Dovewing ran out, taking Jayfeather from me. _"She's taking him away from you..."_

"NO!" I screeched, slashing my claws across her cheek, leaping at her, but falling on my stomach. She reared up, her eyes wide.

"Briarlight!" She yowled.

I scratched deep into the dirt, and started tearing up grass. "Mine, mine, no, you can't have him!" I wailed, sinking my teeth into Jayfeather's scruff and pulling him backwards.

Brambleclaw and Berrynose darted out of camp. Brambleclaw leapt on me, pinning me down. I struggled under his weight and cried out, "No, leave us alone! She's stealing him from me!"

"Briarlight, calm down!" He growled, as Berrynose and Dovewing dragged Jayfeather into camp. I finally got a grip on myself, stopped struggling, and panted.

"I-I don't know what came over me," I breathed. Brambleclaw slipped off of me and I struggled to my paws, wobbling precariously on the sticks.

Brambleclaw sighed softly. "Come on, you need some rest," He meowed, laying his tail tip on my shoulder.

I nodded and he led me into camp. He flicked his tail towards the warriors' den. I glanced at the medicine den sadly before trudging into the warriors' den. I laid down in a random nest and closed my eyes.

I felt a cat curl around me, and for a second thought it was Jayfeather. I opened my eyes, and surprisingly saw Brambleclaw curled around me, looking at me with some sort of look...The look Jayfeather gave me...

I felt sick in my stomach, and, saying nothing, lay my head down, closing my eyes and falling asleep.

_"They're killing Jayfeather...," _The voice whispered.


	11. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own warriors...except Adder and Skyheart...**

(Jayfeather's POV)

I woke up in the center of the clearing, cats crowded around me. I sat up, worried about Briarlight. "Where's Briarlight?" I hissed, then realized I was in Thunderclan camp. I lay my fur flat and sighed.

I scented Cinderheart as she sat down next to me. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

I didn't feel like taking it. My anger got the better of me, and I stood up, stepping away.

"It's your fault!" I growled, turning away. "If you hadn't been so gullible to believe _Breezepelt _of all cats, and not believe Lionblaze, he would be right here, beside me, and I would have somebody left!"

I felt her gazing at me, hurt spilling off of her. "So don't give 'I'm sorry," I snarled, my eyes moistening, "Sorry doesn't bring him back to life!"

Dovewing pressed up against me and whispered, "Calm down Jayfeather, maybe you should get some rest."

I stood up and padded away, unsheathing my claws. "Where's Briarlight?" I demanded.

"She's sleeping in the warriors' den, she's moving there," Firestar meowed, resting his tail on my shoulder. "Dovewing's right, you should go get some rest, and think things through. You can't blame Breezepelt."

I slashed at the ground and snapped, "What do you know, Firestar?" I spun around and stalked into my den, lashing my tail angrily.

I sheathed my claws and shook my head. I thought how I would never again be helping Briarlight with her exercises, warriors would handle that. I would never be able to spend time with her, she would be busy on patrols and fighting once she was good enough.

I closed my eyes and felt the tears well, letting them streak down my face. I imagined Half-Moon's face, her green eyes twinkling, then it changed to Briarlight's face, but the eyes stayed exactly the same.

I lay down, closing my eyes, hoping to meet Briarlight in her dreams.

I opened my eyes and stood up in the meadow. I looked around and saw Briarlight sitting silently by a stream, her ears flat down. I trotted over to her and licked her head.

Bu suddenly the scene changed to a dark cave, and Half-Moon stood facing me angrily. "I told you I'd wait for you forever," she meowed, "You were too impatient to wait for me."

I backed up, not feeling the same spark of happiness at seeing her.

"You love her," she softly, bitterly, accused me, her eyes shining with hurt and sorrow.

"Not me," she finished, closing her eyes.

I could tell she expected me to start begging for her back, so she could just manipulate me. I shook my head, not this time. "I'm sorry to say that it's true," I admitted, turning away weakly. I felt her gaze burning on the back of my neck.

I took a deep breath, and hunched my shoulders. I knew that I had to get over this, Jay's Wing loved her, not me. I took a step forward, and padded away, forcing myself not to look back at her.

* * *

><p>(Briarlight's POV)<p>

I sat silently by the side of the river, for once not realizing the beauty of the meadow around me. I stared down at my reflection, noting my blank expression. I subconsciously twitched my hind legs.

Jayfeather's scent swooped over me, and I felt him gently rasp his tongue across my forehead.

I looked at him, and for a few seconds, he seemed to completely freeze, and I widened my eyes. Then he stepped forward, an odd look in his eyes. He licked my cheek and murmured, "Briarlight, I really need you now."

I rubbed my cheek against his and felt the spur of the moment.

He lowered himself on me on to the ground. His fore legs were on either side of me and he closed his eyes, his nose brushing against mine. I felt him kiss me softly and his body grew closer to me.

I brought myself up and he licked under my chin. I gasped, feeling his tail twining with mine.

* * *

><p>(Jayfeather's POV)<p>

I opened my eyes, laying on top of Briarlight, my paws draped over her shoulder. I realized that we were still asleep, dreaming. I sighed, wondering why I had let it get so far.

I realized in horror that I had probably gotten her pregnant. I felt dizzy, and closed my eyes again, ready to return to the real world.

I opened my eyes to darkness, feeling Briarlight's absence painfully. I stood up and started absentmindedly sorting herbs. Just then, she padded into my den, still a but shaky.

I sniffed the air and sighed as she pressed against me.

* * *

><p>(Briarlight's POV)<p>

"Guess what?" I meowed excitedly, feeling immense dizziness in my head.

"I'm going to start my fighting training tomorrow!" He twitched and said nothing. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he murmured, "I'll miss you though." I rubbed my cheek against his and nodded, remembering we wouldn't spending so much time together.

"Who's training you?" He suddenly hissed.

I blinked, surprised and confused. "Brambleclaw," I told him, "Why?"

He shook his head and muttered, "Nothing..."

I turned around and started padding away when Brambleclaw showed up at the entrance. "It's time to start your training," he meowed softly.

**I know, short chappie, but hopefully I'll make the next one longer! And Brambleclaw does have a crush on Briarlight, just to confirm one of my reviewers questions. I hope you enjoyed, and lots of chaos will happen in the next chapter! :D**


	12. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own warriors! I only own Skyheart, Adder, and the new kits! :)**

**Explanation: Okay, the reason for the following things is that in Starclan, time passes much quicker. Nine moons passed in Starclan while Jayfeather and Briarlight were asleep. Of course, not in the real world. But since Briarlight became pregnant in Starclan, she is ready to birth! So that's why she will have kits.**

**On to the story, now! :D**

(Brambleclaw's POV)

A surge of hope washed over me as Briarlight padded out of the den after me. I turned to her and watched her tracing with her fore paws in the dirt. I had to admit, she was beautiful, and I liked her. I knew it was the time to...make a move.

I stepped forward and gently lapped my tongue across her ear. "You ready?" I asked her happily.

She stumbled backwards and looked away from me. "Yeah," she mumbled, and I noticed a reddish tinge in her cheek fur. I scuffed my fore paws on the ground and my voice caught in my throat. I worried if I had done something wrong.

After we trained for a bit, she was getting the hang of balancing. I had taught her a defensive move and a way to use her sticks to her advantage.

"Alright, now use that move on me," I meowed gently. She looked worried and exhausted. She stook a paw step forward, trembling uncontrollably. "Come on," I scolded, "I haven't even worked you much," I bared my fangs, "Do better." Immediately I regretted my words, realizing I had let the part Tigerstar had influenced show.

Then I noticed Jayfeather had been sitting by his den, listening to us. Briarlight widened her eyes at me and took another step, struggling to hold herself up.

Jayfeather shot up, an infuriated look on his face, and stalked right up to me, his long whiskers brushing my face, his fangs bared.

"Can't you see how exhausted she is?" He snapped. I caught the herb scent on his breath and I straightened myself up.

"You're talking to the deputy," I growled.

"Yeah, well you're talking to Jayfeather the medicine cat. Whoop-de-doo," he hissed.

In a flash, his claws sliced through my cheek, and I stammered back a few steps, blinking.

I watched as he gently supported Briarlight on his shoulder, her letting out a relieved sigh. He swung his head back towards me and growled, "That's enough for today." I noticed he was trembling in rage. In fear, I wondered just how much Jayfeather could do when he was angry.

* * *

><p>(Jayfeather's POV)<p>

Trembling in more rage than I could bear, I led the exhausted Briarlight into my den. She collapsed on to one of the nests, looking up at me with huge eyes. I felt her gaze burning on me, and she sent a silent plea.

"Oh, Starclan," I whispered. "Briarlight's birthing!" I yowled, grasping her loose neck fur in my jaws. I helped her to her paws and Millie, Bumblestripe, Graystripe, and Blossomfall pushed their way into the medicine den.

Graystripe and Bumblestripe helped me haul her limp body through the entrance and we padded as fast as we could towards the nursery. As soon as we entered, Millie and Blossomtail were finishing making a nest.

It was filled with soft moss and a little bracken. They had scooped bird feathers and mouse fur into it, then lined it with stalks of grass.

I touched my paw to hers and she sighed, then I set her on the soft nest gently. "Millie and Blossomtail stay here and comfort her. Graystripe, get some moss with water. You too, Bumblestripe."

"Won't she need a stick?" Millie pestered, pressing into me worriedly. I felt my pelt grow hot and rolled my eyes.

"She won't feel it. She's paralyzed," I stated, feeling agitated at her closeness. "Please, you're suffocating me."

She blinked, surprised, and stepped away, licking her chest to hide her embarrassment.

Graystripe and Bumblestripe darted in, then dropped the moss in front of her. Then they backed out of the den, giving us space.

Briarlight tensed her shoulders and bent her head over, an odd look in her eyes.

"Blossomtail-" I started, but she already was holding up Briarlight's tail as high as it would allow. I sniffed at her side and licked her cheek gently. "Don't worry," I murmured.

I pushed the moss towards her and she lapped at it lazily. Suddenly, I heard a plop on the ground. I lunged forwards and nipped the kit's sack, then started cleaning it. I felt Briarlight's soft gaze on my back.

I stopped licking as the kit whimpered. I pawed her over to Briarlight's side. Then I heard another kit come out and nipped the sack. After I finished grooming the kit, I pawed him over to Briarlight.

I put my ear to her side and reported, "No more kits."

Millie gave a sigh of relief and Briarlight collapsed on the ground.

* * *

><p>(Briarlight's POV)<p>

I looked down lovingly at my kits. One was pale grey with green eyes, and the other was a sandy brown tabby with blue eyes. They had already opened their eyes, and I could tell they were healthy.

I watched as they started to nurse and nuzzled the tabby, purring. The brown one was a male and the gray was a female.

Blossomtail licked my head and teased, "Well, aren't you going to tell us?"

I blinked and looked up at her questioningly.

"Tell you what?" I stammered.

"Who the father is, of course," she purred, "They didn't come from the sky."

I blinked and glanced at Jayfeather, who was facing down awkwardly.

"I-I don't know who the father is," I stuttered.

Blossomtail rolled her eyes and snickered, "I saw Brambleclaw follow you into the warriors' den the other day."

I snapped my head up and stared at her, gaping.

"EW!" I gasped, "He is _way _too old for me!" I shivered, wondering what was wrong with my sister's mind.

I felt Brambleclaw's hurt stare on the back of my neck, and I couldn't bear to look back, so I just ignored it until it went away.

Blossomtail glanced at Jayfeather. "Jayfeather?" She meowed.

I felt my face grow hot and Jayfeather snapped, "What? I'm a medicine cat, have you forgotten that?"

I watched as Blossomtail rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she joked, laughing softly.

I nuzzled the gray she-cat and murmured, "You'll be Hollykit," Then I nuzzled the tom, "And you'll be Sagekit."

I looked at Jayfeather and Blossomtail glanced at us, then exchanged a glance with Millie. They padded out of the den together, and as soon as they left, I asked him, "What do you think of the names? I wanted to honor your sister, Hollyleaf."

He smiled at me and licked my ear quickly. "They're very nice names, Briarlight."

Just then Toadstep padded into the den slowly and he sat beside me.

"They're very cute kits," he purred, and I twitched my fore legs awkwardly.

I felt his hesitation and he meowed softly, "Could I father your kits?"

I blinked in surprise and heard Jayfeather stand up. I watched him as he padded out of the den quickly. I sighed, then looked up at Toadstep, smiling.

_It will be better for me to take on a mate, that way no suspicion will arise, _I decided. Then I replied slowly, "Yes, Toadstep. I would love for you to be their father."

He purred at me, licking in between my ears. I purred back halfheartedly, my thoughts trained on Jayfeather.

**Hope you liked it! :D I made a video about Jayfeather and Briarlight on YouTube. Here is the link to it:**

.com/watch?v=0Qw1lN-3_38

Please watch it! :P


	13. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own warriors...I own the kits from Briarlight, and Skyheart and Adder though!**

(Sagekit's POV)

I felt a soft paw prodding my side and I rolled over, grunting.

I opened my eyes, but darkness still washed over me.

"He's _finally opened his eyes!" _the familiar voice of Hollykit squealed.

"Mom," I muttered, "Tell her to shush, please," I grumbled.

I heard Hollykit shriek with annoyance and I caught the scent of mouse.

"Oh, don't act like it's the first time he has, Hollykit," my mother chuckled, nuzzling my fore head.

We were four moons old now, and I, well, I was blind.

I grunted, and closed my eyes, getting ready to nap again.

* * *

><p>(Jayfeather's POV)<p>

I longed to visit Briarlight, to be able to swim with her, to stretch with her, but I couldn't. She was busy with her kits, kits that shouldn't have been born in the first place. I sighed.

Also, a nagging sense of dread hung in the back of my head. There had been no news from Breezepelt for four moons now, and it had me on edge very much. I thought that he probably wanted to lull me into a false sense of security.

I wondered just how many cats he had on his side. _He' s taken this too far, _I thought, placing the last borage leaf onto it's new pile and sliding it carefully into the herb store.

I felt slightly excited when I remembered that I would have an apprentice soon. Sagekit had already decided to set his paws on the path of the medicine cat. Me and Briarlight had already explained to him and his sister about me being their father.

I felt relieved that he wasn't just choosing to become medicine cat because he was blind, or I was his father. He had told me that he would have chosen it either way.

The painful memory of when Briarlight had lived every day in my den stabbed my soul and I sighed inwardly. I knew trouble would come soon, in an indirect way.

* * *

><p>(Firestar's POV)<p>

I padded through the trees quietly, my mind set on many things. I wandered about aimlessly, until a loud crash sounded behind me.

I spun around and looked into two sets of amber eyes.

I hissed, recognizing the scent at once.

* * *

><p>(Briarlight's POV)<p>

"Briarlight?" Toadstep stuck his head in the den before padding in quietly.

I smiled wearily at him, and he licked the top of my head.

"Our kits are beautiful," he murmured. But his expression was distant, and after a few moments, he finally mewed, "I need to talk to you...alone..."

I blinked and turned to Ferncloud and Daisy. "Could you two watch Sagekit and Hollykit for me?" I asked quietly.

They both purred in unision, and Ferncloud brought my two kits to her side with her tail. Daisy nodded at me, her eyes twinkling.

"Thanks," I sighed, as I began to push myself up.

Toadstep started to help me, but I flicked my tail for him to stop.

"But, Briarlight," he began.

"Let her try," I heard a quiet murmur from the den entrance.

I looked up to see Jayfeather sitting there, tail curled over his paws.

Relief flooded through me and my heart stung when the only emotion Jayfeather's eyes expressed was caring and respect. I shook my head slightly, and thought, _That's over with. He's a medicine cat, we already made too big a mistake. We have to walk our own paths..._

I finally managed to stumble forward on my paws and sticks, standing shakily beside Toadstep.

He rested his tail on my shoulder and led me pat Jayfeather. I glanced at Jayfeather once, but he was padding over to Mousefur, who was pregnant with Longtail's kits, even though he had already died.

I sighed and turned my head back around as I followed Toadstep into the clearing. I felt sympathetic stares on the back of my neck as we padded through the exit tunnel.

For several moments, we walked through the forest in silence. Finally, he began, "Briarlight, I-"

Just then, bright lights shined on us, and, squinting, we both looked to our side.

There was a miniature monster with no hood speeding towards us, even though there was no Thunderpath.

I shrieked in horror, and Toadstep turned around, darting out of the way. But I tripped on my sticks and fell to the ground, squirming as one of the sticks loosened and fell away from my right leg.

I tried to pull myself away, but couldn't.

Just then, he sunk his teeth in my scruff and with a heave, sent me flying into the bushes.

Horrified, a yowl of pain shot through my ears.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chap, I know. Please review! Didya like the cliff? ;) I'm very violent, aren't I?<strong>


End file.
